The Karpinski U.S. Pat. No. 1,523,831 discloses a pocket pistol including a body (1) with a housing for a cartridge magazine, a striker (3), a sear (10) pivoted around an axle (10a) and controlling the movement of said striker (3) and having a protrusion, a trigger (12), a trigger rod (11), one end of which is coupled with said trigger and the other end of which cooperates with said protrusion. A safety member (14) is rotatably mounted in said housing and means (34) is provided to bring the safety member in one of two positions for permitting or prohibiting the movement of the sear. In this known pistol, the trigger rod and the safety member operate on the sear at different locations thereof.
The Mann U.S. Pat. No. 1,520,298 discloses a pocket pistol including safety means permitting or prohibiting the movement of a sear as a function of a cartridge magazine being present within or absent from the magazine housing.